


Good Girl

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Bondage, Brat, Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Lemon, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: shameless hotel room smut of our favorite couple
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	Good Girl

The hotel room was pristine. Five stars. King sized bed with silk sheets. A view of the street with people walking out the window. Champagne in the ice bucket that Malfoy had specifically requested.

With a crack Hermione and Draco apparated into the room, hand in hand. She immediately let go and made her way to the left side of the bed, where she knew there’d be a pack of cigarettes in the drawer of the nightstand. Draco smiled to himself that she remembered as Hermione took two out and gave him one.

“I usually smoke after I shag, Granger.” Draco teased while taking the cigarette. Hermione rolled her eyes as she lit both her wand. She made her way to the window.

“They’re all the same aren’t they?” she stared at the people walking by outside while inhaling the smoke. Men in business suits using muggle technology Draco didn’t understand. He came closer and wrapped his hand around her waist and felt content with the way Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“What’s all the same?” Draco had his free hand at the zipper of Hermione’s jeans and he was working on unbuttoning them when she gently placed her hand over his and pushed it further up her hip.

“Men.” Hermione’s answer wounded Draco’s pride but he resolved not to show it. He’d just have to be better than other men. He growled low in her ear and brought his hand back to her zipper.

“Draco, we’re in front of a window,” she offered as an excuse for pushing his hand away away. He smirked. Draco took the unfinished cigarette from Hermione’s hand and snuffed both here and his out in the ash tray Hermione hadn’t seen before. It was empty except for their two smoldering cigarettes. 

She wondered, “Draco, did you quit?”

He raised a questioning eyebrow, “Quit what?”

“Smoking?”

The truth was he hadn’t actually started smoking without Hermione. He only smoked with her as an excuse to spend time together after they shagged.

Draco scoffed, “No Granger, I haven’t.” He returned to his task of unbuttoning her jeans, now with both hands.

“The window!” Hermione countered.

“I know, love. You know I fancy myself an exhibitionist.” Draco’s hands squeezed Hermione’s thighs and rubbed them up and down but didn’t work on her buttons and zippers anymore. He was waiting for Hermione’s nod of approval. But it didn’t come.

“Ward the window,” she said quietly but sternly.

“How?”

“A concealment charm should work.” Hermione got to work muttering with her wand and soon they couldn’t be seen through the window but they could still see everything outside.

Hermione smirked and shimmied out of her jeans. Draco shoved her against the now warded window and kissed her neck and down her chest over her casual Gryffindor red T-shirt. She lifted her arms for him and he pulled the shirt over her head, pulling her hair in the process. Draco smirked at Hermione as he transfigured her soft cotton tshirt into soft cotton rope.

Hermione rested her forehead against the cool glass as Draco roughly pinned both hands behind her back and began working the rope around her arms.

“Tighter?” She moaned.

Draco unclasped her bra and, realizing he should have taken it off her before tying her arms back, removed it with his wand, silently berating himself for the stupid mistake. Hermione noticed too and she smirked to herself but didn’t say anything to him, yet.

Draco pressed Hermione’s body against the window. Her breasts smushing against the glass. It would have been quite a show for passers by if they weren’t concealed by Hermione’s wards.

“Be patient,” Draco hissed. He cast, being sure to enunciate in a teasing tone, wingardium leviosa. Hermione bit her lip nervously as Draco lifted her leg and worked the rope around her bent knee. He repeated the movements on the other side, leaving Hermione bound in an awkward, exposed, squatting position.

Yet she smirked at him, “You did it again, Draco.”

He sneered and yanked her hair to pull her face back from the window so he could look into her eyes. “Did what again, Granger?”

She huffed a small laugh, “How are you going to get my knickers off now?”

With a grunt, he grabbed her knickers at the thigh and tore them. Hermione gasped, and he smirked, pleased with himself for doing something unexpected. He tore the other side and pulled the ripped scrap of fabric away, leaving Hermione completely exposed.

“Like that, love.”

Draco spun Hermione around so she could watch him strip.

“Will you—“

Draco didn’t let Hermione finish her question. He already knew she wanted him to eat her out first and he was already on his knees running his tongue up and down her slit, intentionally avoiding her clit. Hermione’s hands strained against the ropes as she struggled desperately with the urge to grab Draco’s head and wordlessly direct him where she wanted him by the hair. But he wouldn’t allow that. She groaned in frustration.

“Do you want something, Granger?” Draco asked innocently, but Hermione could tell he was smirking. She groaned again.

“You’ll always be an annoying git won’t you?” she huffed.

Draco brought a firm hand down and slapped her pussy. Hermione screamed but despite herself her pussy clenched at the rough contact.

“Now, what do you want, love?”

Hermione bit her lip and there was a pause before she mumbled “Do it again.”

Draco ran one finger along the same path his tongue had just been on and smirked, “Sorry love I didn’t hear that?”

Hermione grunted and thrusted her hips toward his teasing finger, “I said do it again.”

Draco brought his tongue back down on Hermione but she twisted her hips away as best she could with the levitation charm. “No. Not that. Spank me again.”

Draco stood and stared into Hermione’s eyes. “My my Granger,” the slap echoed and she screamed and gasped. Draco held her body tenderly. “What a naughty little witch you are, begging for spankings.” He kissed her and finally rubbed her clit, which alleviated a lot of the pain. “Again?”

“Not yet..” Hermione thrusted her hips against his hand and Draco chuckled in her ear.

“Definitely a naughty witch,” Draco taunted in a whisper in Hermione’s ear, “trying to cum on my hand instead of my cock.”

Hermione let out a husky moan at Draco’s words. He slapped her pussy again and she screamed delightfully as he slid his cock into her. She gasped and panted as he thrusted.

“Will you be a good girl and cum on my cock?” Draco kissed Hermione’s neck as he asked and she moaned and nodded her head in response.

He positioned his arms under her knees with his hands pressed against the window. With his whole body he pushed Hermione against the window so he back was flush with the glass.

“I’m going to drop the levitation charm, ok?”

Their foreheads were pressed together and Hermione’s mouth was hanging open slightly. “Yea, ok.”

Wandlessly, Draco let the full weight of Hermione weigh on him. He held her up against the window and continued to pump his hips.

“Fuck,” Hermione moaned, “that feels so much better!” Her head rolled back and hit the glass. “Faster!”

Draco realized their position was much more difficult without magic. He struggled to hold her up and fuck her at the same time. Hermione noticed his frustrated grunts and she smirked. She rolled her eyes and let out a loud exaggerated moan.

Draco looked up at her, glaring intently into her mischievous eyes. “Don’t you dare try to fake it with me, witch! Don’t even think about it!”

Anger fueled him. He found the strength to hold Hermione in place and set a rhythm that had her gasping.

Hermione’s body was starting to cramp in this position though and she really wanted him to rub her clit but knew he couldn’t move his hands or he’d drop her.

Wandlessly, Hermione cast emancipare. Her tshirt ropes unknotted and fell to the floor, but Draco, who didn’t expect Hermione to suddenly have use of her limbs, lost his rhythm, and stumbled and nearly dropped her. Hermione’s legs ungracefully hit the floor with a thud and she reached her sore arms around Draco’s body to steady herself.

Draco growled, “You could have warned me!” He didn’t waste any time lifting Hermione so her back was against the window and her legs were wrapped around him. She sighed contentedly and ran her hands through his hair and down his back.

Draco kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip when her mouth opened in gasps and moans of pleasure. He brought his hand between them and rubbed his thumb over Hermione’s clit. She whined.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum!”

Draco spoke through their kisses, “Good girl, cum for me! Cum for me Hermione!”

Her legs trembled around his body and he pressed her more firmly against the window. He loved the feeling of her grip tightening in his hair and her mouth hanging open.

“Such a good girl, cumming on my cock for me!” Draco purred in her ear. Hermione shivered. She felt so much more sensitive now and he wasn’t slowing down.

Draco smirked at the squeaks Hermione was making. “Where do you want me to cum, love?” he didn’t give her a chance to answer, “In your hair?”

Hermione managed glare at Draco, her mouth still agape. “Try it and I’ll hex you into next Tuesday!”

Draco kissed her roughly and fucked her harder. Her legs started to tremble again and she moaned out “Oh fuck! Draco!”

Feeling Hermione cum and hearing her moan his name sent him over the edge and his thrusting slowed to a halt as he came inside her. He held her up, forehead to forehead, panting. He gave her a final kiss before setting her down.

Hermione staggered to the bed and sprawled out, exhausted and content. “Fucking hell, Draco!” She sighed.

Draco picked up his wand and cast tergeo on both of them. She laughed, “Such a gentleman.” 

Draco sneered at her sarcasm. “I can be!” 

Hermione was about to doze off. She stretched and relaxed against the sheets, mentally reminding herself not to fall asleep and that she would not spend the night. “Can you fix my clothes so I leave?”

Draco smiled wickedly, “I’m afraid I don’t know how to transfigure the ropes back into a shirt.”

Hermione glared at him, secretly not surprised or disappointed. Perhaps she would be spending the night.

“Are all men really the same?” Draco asked, he slid into bed, forcing Hermione to have to scoot over, she rolled ungracefully.

“Could any man fuck you like that, Granger?” He gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “Answer me, brat.”

Hermione felt her pussy clench at being called brat. Fuck him for knowing her so well. Fuck her for letting him get to know her by shagging him too many times.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, and immediately Draco growled and grabbed her wrists. All at once he was pulling her closer and getting on top of her and pinning her down.

“I want to feel you cum on my cock again.” He growled. Already hard.

Hermione nodded excitedly. Draco had never tried to shag twice in one night before. Accepting that she was definitely staying the night now, Hermione asked, “How many times?”

Draco kissed Hermione fiercely before nervously admitting, “For the rest of my life.”

Hermione blinked up Draco.

“If you want to?”

Hermione smirked and pumped her hips up to Draco. She nodded.

Draco smirked back devilishly, “Good girl.”


End file.
